How we got here we don't have any idea
by JACOBWEREWOLFLOVER
Summary: This is a story about two girls who are best friends, instead of this being a tenth walker it will be a eleventh walker. Aragorn might not be in it as much so if you don't like that don't read it. Sorry i am going to redo the story


Hi. This is my first fanfic redo on my first fanfic story. Thanks to the criticism about my first chapters. I reread the start of my story to realize it did kind of suck. I don't expect this to be awesome just better than the first. All of this belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except a few characters like Beth and Crystal.

This is the introduction to the story. It explains why Beth is a Lord of the Rings Freak and why she is goth-like.

I've always dreamt of going to middle earth. Who knew it actually would happen.

My old best friend Ashley got me started on the whole Lord of the Rings thing. Before her I didn't even know such a thing existed. At that point it was just me, her, and all of the middle earth beings. We were very close. Both of us had been only children. So we became like sisters. Her parents are divorced. Mine aren't. We had other friends like Crystal and Amanda, but they weren't a huge deal at that point.

We had met in fourth grade. I was walking home in the wintertime; she said her mom could give me a ride. From there on we were best friends. After that year of school, I had no idea of what I was walking myself into. All the time after school we would go to her dad's car shop. We'd play lord of the rings where my characters name was Legolasa and hers was Arwaina.

One day, she told me she was going to move to Kansas City. I kept it quite for a while, but then I heard her say she wasn't going to tell her dad that she was moving. Her mom was a demon, possibly even more like Gollum then Gollum himself.

I panicked, my best friend moving? How could that monster do this, I thought. I was going into a depression that nobody could get me out of. I occasionally cried at night. My parents didn't even know. I had to keep quite for the sake of my friend.

Eventually, I thought, my brain would explode with stress. My mom came to pick me up one day at the shop. Then I let it all out. Everything. My mom told Ashley's dad Garry. We all sat down in the shops lounge and talked. I was still crying and eventually so was Ashley. Garry called her mom Lorelei. They yelled at one another. Garry fought for all custody of his daughter, but in the end Lorelei won. They didn't move to Kansas City, but to a small town called Alma, Wisconsin. Lorelei had met a guy named Tim on the Internet. He sells horses and is a mailman for a living. Ashley would soon live over five hours away from me.

I came back to school the next year looking to my other friends Crystal and Amanda to help me out, but I only saw comfort in watching our favorite movie together. Over the next Three years she came back twice a month on the weekends to see her dad, family, and finally me. We would hang out. She never wanted to watch Lord of the Rings for the first few months she was up there. I felt alone as ever. Sometimes not even Legolas the elf I had been obsessed with for so long could cheer me up when he kicked orc butt.

I suppose that was what got me to wear I am now, a depressed, single girl with about three really good friends. Amanda eventually took off, I was getting to gloomy for her to handle. She just didn't understand. She didn't hang out with her like I did. She was new to our school that year. I was her locker partner. I don't really even talk to her anymore. Crystal, my only really trusted friend was the only one I could look to. She helped me threw the first two years of the separation. We became even better friends than Ashley and I had been.

I hang out with her every weekend now. Sometimes I even forget Ashley. We watched lord of the rings together all the time; go to the stupid socials at school where all the music could be found in one of those weird chick flicks. Her grandma is super nice too. When life got tough we would both go over there because we knew we wouldn't get judged or bullied.

**Short Authors Note~ I might not be able to update this story for a while because of school. Possibly I'll be able to do it this weekend, but no guarantees. Feel free to comment on my introduction. Thanks! ~ GothicPippinLover **


End file.
